Yavin 4
|climate=Temperate to tropical |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Jungle *Rainforests |water=8%''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' |interest=*Vornez *Labor Outpost *Mining Outpost *Massassi Temples *Great Temple[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *Jedi Praxeum *Palace of the Woolamander *Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster *Temple of Exar Kun *Yavin Station *Lost City of the Jedi *Massassi ArenaStar Wars: Battlefront *Force nexus *Raven BaseStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Falcon Base *Ersham Ridge *Wayward Jungle *Emperor's sanctuary |species= |otherspecies=*Yuuzhan Vong *Chazrach *Piranha beetle *Stinger lizard *Belly-bird *Howler *Crystal snake *Previously: **Sith (Massassi) **Terentatek **Tuk'ata **Sith wyrm **Humans **Massassi |flora= |fauna=*Crawlfish *Critokian *Runyip *Stintaril *Woolamander |language=*Yuuzhan Vong *Previously: **Massassi **Critokian **Galactic Basic Standard |government=None''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' |cities=None |population=Varies from zero to about 1,000 (95% Humans, 5% others) |affiliation=*Critokians *Sith Empire *Massassi *Exar Kun's Empire *Brotherhood of the Sith *Order of Revan *Galactic Republic *Jedi OrderJedi Prince *Alliance to Restore the Republic''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *Galactic Empire *New Republic *New Jedi Order *Yuuzhan Vong Empire }} Yavin 4 was one of three habitable moons orbiting the gas giant Yavin. It was mainly covered in jungle and rainforest, and despite being remote and unheard of, it would play an important role in galactic events, including the seduction of Jedi Knight Exar Kun to the dark side and the destruction of Sith Lord Freedon Nadd during the Great Sith War, the site of the eventual final death of the maddened Jedi Revan in the waning days of the Galactic War, and serving as the base of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Battle of Yavin and as a battlefield in other battles of the Galactic Civil War. An attack was launched on the Death Star from this moon. It also became the base for a Jedi Academy after the war ended. Geography Landforms Yavin 4 was composed of a molten metallic core with a thick, immobile low-relief silicate crust. The surface was made up of four continents which accounted for sixty-seven percent of the moon's surface. These continents were mostly covered in large sprawling tropical jungles with tall canopies though there were also a few mountain ridges like the Yunteh Mountains, dominated by volcanoes such as the Nicolo and Borundi Peaks. Yavin 4 also had six interconnected oceans which covered the remaining thirty-three percent of the moon. There was also a large landlocked sea on the moon. As a relatively young world, the tiny jungle moon experienced a considerable amount of geothermal activity. Large rivers flowed dramatically from volcanic heights and then followed a more meandering pace through the jungles. ]] When scouts from Wetyin's Colony on Setor discovered the moon decades before the current era, the colonists dubbed these continents the names of Starloft, Swivven, Koos and Wetyin, though the scouts eventually left the moon. Species Yavin 4's large, sprawling tropical jungles teemed with an abundance of life. Whisper birds soared above the thick jungle canopy. Packs of arboreal Woolamanders fed on fruits in the thick jungle canopy. The trees were also home to another rodent species known as the Stintarils. Large and shaggy herbivores known as runyips rooted through the underbrush beneath the trees, while howler predators stunned their prey with loud cries. The moon's rivers also teemed with life including aquatic gundarks, mucous salamanders, crystal snakes, crustaceans known as anglers, crawlfish, serpentine thyrsl and armored eels. Swarms of vicious piranha beetles scoured the air in terrifying swarms hunting for prey. Yavin 4 experienced two extreme seasons; a wet season which caused violent storms, and a corresponding dry season. History Old Republic era Sith stronghold In 5000 BBY, the Sith Lord Naga Sadow fled to Yavin 4 on his flagship along with an army of Massassi warriors following the defeat of his Sith forces during the Great Hyperspace War by the Galactic Republic. He then conducted Sith alchemic experiments on his Massassi warriors, causing them to mutate from red-skinned humanoids into fearsome, savage, hunchbacked predators. Despite these abuses, his Massassi slaves treated him like a god, building huge temples, filled with treasure, to honor their Sith Lord. Sadow also encased himself in a Sith sarcophagus where he remained in a coma-like trance for centuries, waiting for someone to call upon his power and continue the history of the Sith. He remained in suspended animation until 4400 BBY, when a fallen Jedi named Freedon Nadd arrived on Yavin 4. By then, the descendants of the Massassi had devolved into a primitive hunter-warrior society. At first, the Massassi attacked him though his use of the Force amazed them, who recalled the Golden Age of the Sith. They then showed him where the Dark Lord rested, waiting for other Dark Jedi. Nadd then awoke Naga Sadow, who taught him in the ways of the Sith, until, as was the Sith's nature, Nadd killed him, becoming Dark Lord himself. Centuries later, in 3997 BBY, the fallen Jedi Exar Kun went to Yavin 4 at the advice of the dark side spirit of Freedon Nadd. There he discovered the Massassi, who tried to sacrifice him to a monstrous beast of alchemical origins beneath their main temple. However, using his dark powers, he managed to save himself. The dark side manifestation of Freedon Nadd appeared, delighted with Kun's actions and claiming him as his ally - though Exar Kun would hear none of this and instead used his newly-found Sith powers to destroy Nadd. As the new Dark Lord of the Sith, he enslaved the Massassi and took over Yavin 4. He then used his Massassi slaves to construct new Sith temples and palaces, based on Sith architecture and designed to focus dark powers. His slaves also discovered the flagship of Naga Sadow beneath the ruins of an ancient Massassi temple. He also created vicious Sithspawn including the battle hydras, terentateks, and the Night Beast. The Sith Lord also imprisoned the souls of the children of the Massassi in a malevolent Dark Side device known as the Golden Globe. Later, Kun allied himself with the Krath - another group of dark-siders based in the Empress Teta system under the leadership of Aleema Keto and another fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma. He then went to the Jedi world of Ossus and recruited twenty Jedi to his cause, thus starting the Brotherhood of the Sith. In 3996 BBY, Exar Kun along with his Krath and Mandalorian allies waged war on the Republic and the Jedi. The Jedi eventually prevailed and gathered their forces for an assault on Yavin 4. However, as the orbiting Jedi fleet launched a wall of light side power which bombarded the jungle moon, Kun gathered his Massassi followers into the Great Temple and drained their life energies in order to free his spirit from his body and invest it into the surrounding structures where he would remain for millennia. Jedi Cleansing The Jedi attack obliterated much of the jungles and scorched the temple complex to the extent that nothing could survive. After the attack, the Jedi established an underground city on the moon and used it to modify the climate of the moon into a jungle state and to help restore the planet's ecosystem and ensure that Kun is never awakened. During the Great Hunt, the moon was cleansed of terentateks by the Jedi. The Jedi eventually left Yavin, erasing information about the moon hoping to end its evil legacy; though in later years at least one individual still knew its location, as the "Jedi prince" Ken was hidden there by a brown-robed Jedi Master. The city was eventually rediscovered by Luke Skywalker, who trapped Kadann Ubooki, Supreme Prophet of the Prophets of the Dark Side, there. The system was rediscovered by hyperspace scouts from the Hydian Way and became the site of a brief rush on Corusca gems inside the gas giant. About four hundred years before the Battle of Yavin, the Kushiban Jedi Master Ikrit came to the moon and discovered the Golden Globe within the Palace of the Woolamander. Unable to break the curse and free the countless trapped Massassi children, he waited until someone came along who could. The Wolhanian expedition of archaeologists studied the Massassi ruins. They uncovered a bas-relief depicting Jedi and Sith battling in the Great Hyperspace War as well as a Sith Chalice. Imperial era Rebel base X-Wing starfighters leaving Yavin 4 to engage the Death Star before the Battle of Yavin.]] In 1 BBY, Sullustan pilot Dr'uun Unnh scouted the moon as a potential base for the Rebellion. The moon was home to the Rebel Alliance's main military base, Massassi Station, built from the Great Temple of the Massassi, prior to and during the Battle of Yavin. The Rebels established this base in following the abandonment of their previous base on the planet Dantooine. The Galactic Empire sought to use its new space station superweapon, the Death Star I, to destroy the small jungle moon and crush the Rebellion. Following the Destruction of Alderaan, the Empire sent a legion of stormtroopers to confirm Rebel presence on the moon. They discovered the rebels, and established a monitoring outpost at the Massassi Arena. Following the skirmish, a small force of X-wing and Y-wing starfighters were sent to destroy the Death Star, but most were killed in the attack. With the timely assistance of his friend Han Solo, Luke Skywalker was able to fire two proton torpedoes into a small thermal exhaust port in a small trench near the northern pole, thus destroying the station and saving Yavin 4. A great ceremony was held following the Death Star's destruction, where Princess Leia bestowed medals of honor upon Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, along with his Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca. This battle became known as the Battle of Yavin, and its date is used galaxywide for marking events. Events before the Battle of Yavin are marked by BBY, and events that occur after are marked by ABY. A few days after the battle, Solo and Chewbacca stole ancient Sith treasures from the temples, and sold them, to finance replacements for the devastating Rebel losses against the Death Star. Imperial onslaught was occupied by forces of the Galactic Empire around 0 ABY.]] The Rebels remained on the moon for 6 months afterwards, until finally escaping the Imperial blockade. Yavin 4 requested the assistance of the Defiance in order to protect their evacuating ships in space. General Jan Dodonna remained behind, blowing up a temple to damage the Imperial forces. Under the secret observation of Mara Jade, Darth Vader wiped out the remaining ground troops and captured the injured Dodonna, whom Vader interrogated until Dodonna revealed the Rebel presence on Reytha. Dodonna was then imprisoned aboard the Lusankya, although most Rebels, and even Mara Jade, mistakenly believed him dead. The Empire then occupied the moon. The Empire maintained a military base, a labor outpost, and a mining outpost on the planet. In response, the Rebels set up a new base on the planet to harass the Imperials, but in a place other than the earlier Massassi Station. The Imperials were forced to construct a new base after the original was captured by Rebels. New Republic era Following the defeat of the Galactic Empire in 4 ABY at the Battle of Endor, the New Republic presumably took back the jungle moon from the Empire. The small village of Vornez was established and the Senate Planetary Intelligence Network was headquartered on Yavin 4 though it would later be replaced by New Republic Intelligence. In 5 ABY, after receiving a vision from Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker searched for and discovered the Lost City of the Jedi. Here he found Ken, a young boy and the heir to the former Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II who'd been hidden there by the Jedi and taken care of by droids. When the self-proclaimed emperor Dantius Palpatine heard about the discovery of the city and the young boy, he led an assault on the planet with squadrons of Treaded Neutron Torches and Stormtroopers, however, he was defeated by the New Republic. Jedi teaching center Juggernaut.]] In 11 ABY, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker chose Yavin 4 as the site for the Jedi Praxeum and the headquarters of his New Jedi Order after receiving permission from the New Republic. During his travels, he had discovered a number of Force-sensitives and finally felt ready to begin to train new Jedi. This first class consisted of twelve pupils with Luke as their teacher. Some of those twelve were Kam and Tionne Solusar, Kirana Ti, Madurrin, Kyle Katarn, Dorsk 81, Brakiss, Corran Horn, Streen, and Gantoris. Other Jedi to join soon after were Kyp Durron, Cilghal, Mara Jade, and Dal Konur. It was not long before it became apparent that not all was well at the Academy. The spirit of Exar Kun, Dark Lord, haunted a temple on the moon and began to influence Luke's students towards the dark side. Kun attacked Luke, forcing him into a coma, and Kyp Durron, one of the most promising students, fled the Academy in the Sun Crusher, wreaking havoc on the galaxy and destroying the Imperial fortress world of Carida. Eventually Luke was awoken and the dark spirit was defeated by a joint Jedi offensive including the then infant Solo twins. In 12 ABY, Admiral Daala and then Vice Admiral Gilad Pellaeon attacked the Jedi Praxeum with a fleet of 12 Star Destroyers and the Super Star Destroyer Knight Hammer. Legions of Stormtroopers and ground assault vehicles were also unleashed on the Jedi who fought them back by using the Force to drive the Imperials to the edges of the Yavin system though Dorsk 81 was killed in the process. Later that year, the Empire Reborn under Desann and Admiral Galak Fyyar attacked the Jedi Praxeum though they too would be defeated by the efforts of the Jedi and their New Republic allies. Because of his heroic actions, Kyle Katarn chose to rejoin the New Jedi Order. Unwitting discoveries In 22 ABY, Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila discovered the Golden Globe and the Kushiban Jedi Master Ikrit during an exploration of the crumbling Palace of the Woolamander. With the help of Ikrit and ancient Massassi engravings found at the Palace and on nearby Yavin 8, the pair broke the curse of the Golden Globe, thus freeing the trapped Massassi children. In 23 ABY, during an exploration of the surrounding jungles, the Solo twins Jacen and Jaina, along with their friends Tenel Ka and Lowbacca discovered the wreckage of a TIE Fighter from the Battle of Yavin. Unfortunately, the pilot of the vehicle Qorl reappeared and took the Solo twins hostage, forcing them to repair the damaged ship before escaping into hyperspace to rejoin the Empire. Later that year, the Jedi Praxeum was attacked by the dark side Shadow Academy and the Imperial insurgency group Second Imperium. However, they were defeated by the combined efforts of the Jedi and their New Republic allies. Yuuzhan Vong War Praxeum's destruction For the first year the of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the moon was protected from the Yuuzhan Vong via use of the Force to create an illusory projection, a technique borrowed from the Fallanassi. However, the Jedi Praxeum was destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong in 26 ABY. The Peace Brigade/Yuuzhan Vong victory was partially due to the fact that the New Republic was unwilling to provide aid for the Jedi. By then, most Jedi had been mobilized for military action and only the youngest Jedi adepts and trainees remained at the Jedi Praxeum. The destruction of the "heretic Jeedai" provided a large morale boost to the Yuuzhan Vong. The Jedi Anakin Solo and the smuggler kingpin Talon Karrde, along with his personal fleet, managed to evacuate the vast majority of the remaining Jedi trainees, though the Kushiban Jedi Master Ikrit was killed by the Peace Brigade troops and Tahiri Veila was captured. Yuuzhan Vong occupation With Yavin 4 in their hands, the Yuuzhan Vong initiated a Vongforming program on the moon by using damuteks to flatten the ancient Massassi temples and then establishing a colony. Meanwhile, the Master Shaper Mezhan Kwaad and her apprentice Nen Yim began performing experiments on Tahiri, in an attempt to brainwash her by replacing her personality with that of Riina Kwaad, an identity formed out of memories copied from Nen Yim's own childhood.The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest Rather than have his friend Tahiri suffer in the hands of the enemy, Anakin went on a mission to rescue her. With the help of Qorl who had been eking out a life in the jungle ever since the defeat of the Second Imperium and the Shamed Yuuzhan Vong Vua Rapuung, Anakin managed to infiltrate the Yuuzhan Vong compound disguised as a slave. While in the enemy base, Anakin learned that Vua Rapuung had once been a skilled Warrior. He once had an affair with Mezhan Kwaad. When Rapuung decided to break off the affair, Kwaad, fearful he would reveal their affair, infected him with a virus that caused his body to reject implants he received after his escalation, rendering him a Shamed One. Rapuung, however, knew that Kwaad was responsible. Faced with a common enemy, Rapuung agreed to help Anakin rescue Tahiri on the condition that he would help him confront Kwaad. Together, they made it to the damutek where Kwaad had been reshaping Tahiri into believing she was Riina Kwaad. They then fought their way into a shuttle that carried Kwaad, Nen Yim and Tahiri. In front of hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong ranging from Shapers, Warriors, Workers to Shamed Ones, Rapuung confronted his former lover, who had just been discovered to be practicing heresy, and demanded she answer whether the Gods were responsible for his shaming, or if she was. Kwaad admitted her role, then mortally wounded Rapuung with a weapon concealed in her Shaper Hand. Dying, he gave Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila enough time to escape. Anakin and Tahiri fled, along with Qorl and the others, on a repaired freighter. This incident started a legend among the Shamed Ones that said he was redeemed in his death, thus beginning the Jeedai heresy. Members of this sect saw the Jedi as saviors rather than enemies, and would be cultivated on worlds such as DubrillionThe New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way and conquered Coruscant, helping to topple the Yuuzhan Vong empire. Later history Following the liberation of Coruscant from the Yuuzhan Vong in 30 ABY, Grand Master Luke Skywalker dismissed the notion of rebuilding the Praxeum, however, stating that the Praxeum had served its purpose, and that the Jedi would find a new home elsewhere.The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' * *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Death Star'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Dread Discovery! *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''The Abduction'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Allegiance'' *''Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1'' *''Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Tours'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Invasion: Refugees 1'' *''Invasion: Refugees 2'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Notes and references Yavin 4 Category:Type I atmosphere planets Category:Yavin 4 locations